Solitary tear
by blahosaurus
Summary: At the heart of battle, when all is hazy and unclear, what comes to mind when you feel everything slipping away, when death and love intertwine? Complete


**Solitary tear**

I wasn't quite sure what I had done this time, for my mind was blurry in a confusion of colour and events, but Kagome was crying again, the scent of her mournful tears sharper than everything else. As I opened my eyes she seemed to glow in the haziness, the liquid diamonds slipping down, leaving her cheeks blushing pink. I stared up at her through half lidded eyes as she stumbled with the box of herbs she keeps with her at all times and I wonder what is going on.

"Hold on Inu-yasha! Just…just don't move." Her voice is hoarse and broken, I feel irritation bloom inside as confusion grows. I really have no idea what is going on.

Memories come back groggily. I can remember a fight. _The_ fight. Naraku and his laugh that sends shivers of disgust up and down my spine, as if the fingers of the dead were trailing paths on my back. The cowardly bastard is hiding behind all his freaks, and it's difficult to get a shot. I spared a glance at my companions, all of them in passionate battle, my Kagome there, even though I begged her not to be. She sat me so many times the implant of my outline will remain in the ground forever. I see her protecting Shippo feverously, and I feel pride mount. She would make a good mother.

I return to battle, but soon my world splits apart, and I'm not quite sure how. I see a flash of darkness and there's a piercing pain right where Kikyo shot me all those years ago. I couldn't breath, and the stickiness of my warm blood was coating me as the red substance slips out of my wound. The last thing I see before I slipped into darkness was the glow of Kagome's arrow, her eyes afire with anger.

The smell of her tears is what awakens me, her scent suffocated by fear. I could feel a painful burning right above my heart, but all else is hazy. Kagome's glowing form is standing over me, fumbling with her medicines.

"Don't leave me Inu-yasha. You can't, you can't leave me!" The desperation in her voice made me stir out of my trance.

Didn't she know I would never leave her?

I hear her whimper and force my eyes open. She looks at my now uncovered chest, cleaning it from the pouring blood. I looked at her face and my already struggling breath hitched in my throat. Her dishevelled hair, face coated with muddy tears, lips quivering and eyes glowing with unshed tears make such a portrait of sorrow I can feel my heart clench in pain.

Then it struck me, suddenly, the surprise of the randomness of the thought drawing a shaky gasp out of me.

In so many ways, Kagome resembled a tear.

A solitary tear.

Slipping down, a burst of emotion from deep within one's soul. Coming from the most happy and joyful of moments to those of torturing pain, the extremes of the winding path, like a declaration of truth, of unhidden feelings.

She was falling through eternity, losing drips of herself as moments pass, but gaining with every outburst of love and pain, touching lives and stirring cold hearts. Tears of lovers who tell all secrets, tears of beggars who plead with the pitiless world, tears of the lonely, a scream in the dark, tears of the angels, to heal all that they touch.

Imperfect yet supreme

Perfect, yet with flaws

A solitary tear.

I could feel myself slipping away, and I feel desperate for just a few more seconds with her, a little more time to taste how life is by her side. She's whispering to me, and I try to understand what she says, tuning her melody through the interference of pain.

"…But I don't care, what will I do if you go? Stay with me! Come on do…dog-boy, you can't kill me like this." She says, still trying to clot the blood. I smile at her chocked out nickname for me.

I love her so much.

But I have to leave her, through no choice of my own, there's just nothing I can do. Too bad Sesshoumaru hates me so much, the bastard could come useful for something.

"I'm sorry wench. I…don't think I can stay." I manage the hoarse whisper and hear her chocked sob.

"No! no, no you can't!" Her words are strangled with desperation, strained through the pain she feels. I know how it is, I didn't want to leave them either.

"Take care of the pup. Don't leave the whelp alone, you have to keep going, I'm sorry I failed. But the little one can't go through what I did." My words are stronger, using a vital amount of energy. She has to be strong.

"I won't let you." She chokes out and her palms glow with her miko power. Hope flickers through her face, blazing in her eyes, and I feel a deep pain inside. There is nothing she can do, her purifying power do not heal wounds such as mine. I smile sadly.

"Take care Kagome. I love you both." I have to say the words before I leave forever and I start gasping for breath as the pain increases. The burning envelopes my body in a bloody hell and I smile at her,

One more time.

"Smile for me Kagome. I want to see you smile from above."

A sob

A choke

A whisper

I'm slipping away…

Silence

-------------------------

_**A/N**_

Disclaimer: Don't own, just torture.

Sobby sob sob? No? hehe, ok, I did this in my French class (Ok, the free lesson I managed to sneak instead of French…), I hope you like it. I got the random idea of Kagome being a tear and somehow, Inu-yasha ended up dead. Ok, review! I want to know what you guys think…


End file.
